Jotaro Kujo
Appearance Jotaro is canonically established as a tall (195 cm/6'5"), attractive and well-built man, even as a teenager. He has dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows and light eyes. He also bore a mild resemblance to his great-great grandfather Jonathan Joestar and his grandfather Joseph Joestar when he was young. Jotaro wears a modified trenchcoat-length gakuran/tsume-eri with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath he wears a fitted sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting ¥20,000 pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles (reflecting Caesar/Joseph's headband). He also wears a pair of leather shoes presumably without socks. Jotaro's iconic cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand (reminiscent of abhayamudra, later replicated elsewhere in JoJo media and as a trademark of Araki and his company Lucky Land Communications). It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair. While they are first shown as being completely separate but slightly torn, later publications cause more uncertainty as to where his hat and his hair actually meet. According to Araki in an interview, he wanted readers to recognize Jotaro even from his back, and not just his forefront. STAR PLATINUM Star Platinum is one of the most human in appearance of humanoid Stands, resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Jotaro, if not more muscular. In colored art, its skin is often a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body have varying colors. It has long flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color than, and divided clearly from, the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially, its facial features are very similar to Jotaro's. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots (though they became knee-high as of Part 6). Star Platinum was designed to look like a guardian spirit. Its shoulder pads resemble the ones worn in Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star). The spiral patterns symbolize the Ripple and the concept of infinity. In the anime adaptation of Part 4, all of Star Platinum's clothing, such as its red scarf and black gloves, become white, reflecting Jotaro's own transition from black to white apparel. Its darker purple highlights, such as those under its eyes, also become a cyan color. Equipment & Abilities Star Platinum remains one of the most powerful and versatile Stands. It is a close-range Stand, defined by a basic reach of 2 meters from Jotaro, in contrast with incredible strength, speed and precision. * Super Strength: Star Platinum possesses immense strength, being able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pulling the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy large artificial diamonds within seconds. * Super Speed: Star Platinum boasts phenomenal speed, it was able to intercept a bullet fired from point-blank range, briefly contended with Silver Chariot (whilst it was using Anubis), and is stated to exceed the speed of light. * Self-Preservation: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by DIO's Time Stop; reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. * Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair, and catch Lovers in midair as well. * Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. At some point, Jotaro, with Star Platinum's eyes, could see across a desert for four kilometers, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * Star Finger ''': Star Platinum can forcibly extend its middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters, allowing it to perform sneak attacks and stab opponents from afar. It's frequency of use decreases as battles intensify. * '''Time Stop: Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with DIO, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike DIO, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Personality JOTARO Intelligence: Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. Knowledge: It is implied that Jotaro has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. At the beginning of Part III, in his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal. In Part IV, it is revealed that he specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke skilfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats. Toughness: Jotaro is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way; backed up by his own strength, as well as that of his Stand. 'Trick: '''Jotaro is apparently able to hold up to five lit cigarettes in his mouth, lit side inwards, and drink juice without putting them out. Oingo failed to replicate this technique. STAR PLATINUM Jotaro has described Star Platinum as very violent. It is silent, except when it throws punches, crying ''"ORAORAORA" loudly and repeatedly. With a relatively human face, it may scowl and smile. It has a very malicious grin when it is first revealed. Star Platinum demonstrates a sort of interest in self-preservation, as seen when it halts a bullet Jotaro experimentally shoots at his own head, protects an incapacitated Jotaro from DIO's attacks during Time Stop, and revives him from near-death by directly pumping his heart (however, considering Star Platinum's pioneering role in the series, this capacity may speak primarily to metaphysical or subconscious qualities generic to Stand users). In the original manga, Star Platinum early on is seen with a wide, disconcerting smile. Later on, Star Platinum gains Jotaro's stoic visage, with any future smiles going to warn the person the smile is aimed at of great imminent pain. Star Platinum is named after the Tarot card The Star, symbolizing optimism, discernment and hope. Pre-Clash Biography http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Jotaro_Kujo/History I'm not going to type all of this out Notable Actions Relationships Trivia *His catchphrase, "Yare yare daze" has no direct translation but is usually translated to the effect of "Gimme a break." It can also mean "Well well well..." or "Alright, alright...", since "yare yare" commonly translates to "Oh well..."; It is generally an expression of boredom or exasperation. In the official Viz Media translations, the phrase is considered cursing and is censored. In the official Shonen Jump Advanced manga series he is seen saying "Give me a !@$&*# break..." and the English dub of the OVA translates it as "What a pain..." In the Crunchyroll subs, it is translated as "Good grief" and in the English dub of the 2014 series, it's translated as "What a pain in the ass". ** All-Star Battle gives Jotaro the mellow version of this catchphrase, dubbed as "Man, what a pain." His daughter gets the dirtier cuss-like variant, as dubbed: "Man, give me a (*&*%^*&^ break!" Category:AetheticMonkey